


所謂情人情 In Valentine’s Day

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 所謂情人情，即使所愛的人不在身邊，也應該積極生活下去。這是個關於莉迪‧安、諾茵和多洛絲，三位女性對愛情有不同看法的故事。In Valentine’s Day, even the one you love is not around, you should still live optimistically.This is a story about Lady Une, Noin and Dorothy’s different views of love.**English version is available at the bottom.
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Quatre Raberba Winner, Treize Khushrenada/Lady Une, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 5





	所謂情人情 In Valentine’s Day

莉迪‧安

回到辦公室，看到女同事們的座位都多了大束小束的鮮花，提醒了我今天是情人節。

情人節似乎真能令四周氛圍變得暖意無限，就連一向氣氛嚴謹的預防者總部也受到感染。平日令人充滿壓迫感的深紅色石牆也沒有了往日的威嚴，今天看上去更像為了刻意成為情人節背景的一部份而塗上這種顏色。

紅色，既象徵壓迫又代表熱情。

記得往年同一時間，杜魯斯大人總在我的辦公桌上放上一支紅玫瑰。礙於軍人的身份，我沒有在當天給他任何回禮。可是我會把花瓣做成書簽回贈他。每次他總是微笑著的收下。

我喜歡他送的玫瑰。不過我一直覺得很好奇，為何要送花束？

時刻面對生與死的軍人對生命有敏銳的觸覺，也有自我一套看法。送給愛人的花束都是被一枝一枝的剪下來。既沒有根維繫生命，也沒有能力開枝繁衍，只是苟延殘存的活著。說白了，它們只是一堆殘枝。

或許這樣說是很刻薄，但我認為既然把情人節看得這麼重要，那麼要送給所愛的人的禮物，一定要真正能象徵愛。起碼是一些能帶給人希望的東西吧。不過，對於不曾給與別人希望的我而言，似乎不太適合說出這種論調吧？

而你為我留下甚麼呢，杜魯斯‧國斯里達？

我一直想追上你的步伐，卻總是追不上。甚似乎，即使待在你身邊很長時間了，但我的手法仍然不夠優雅—這是你總要求的。

世人知道你精神長存，但對我而言並不足夠…我從不擅長形而上學的範疇，我是個實在的女人，你是知道的。我想要更實在的東西去懷念你。現在我所做的，成立的預防者，也只不過是在追逐你的影子。你會笑我傻吧？

無論如何，我已經決定重新出發。我希望這次會做得比較優雅，不致令你失禮和失望。這是在情人節的今天，我對你所許下的一個小小的承諾。

露洛莉亞‧諾茵

秘書小姐抱著玫瑰花敲門，進來後靦腆的朝我笑，我就知道她想說甚麼了。

「今天的工作完成了，妳可以下班了。」

她裂齒而笑，笑得可愛。拋下一句「情人節快樂」後樂不可支的跳出我的房間。我在不知不覺間被她感染了，原來也在微笑著。

雖然身為女性，但我並沒有慶祝情人節的經驗。畢竟身為一個軍人，這種既詩意又溫情的活動似乎跟我絕緣。尤其，我相思的對象是那麼一個古板又深沉的人。

今天是二月十四日，我跟你已經有五十二天沒見面了。薩古斯，你日子過得好嗎？

我對你還能抱有希望，而我的拍擋則完全不一樣了。

莉迪‧安，她邀請我加入預防者組織只不過是一個月前的事。我不可以稱她為朋友，我們之間暫時只是同事關係。不過，有些時候我也免不了關心起她的情況。同樣在五十二天前，她失去了她的至愛。

戰爭總有人會死亡。但我小時候曾想過，杜魯斯大人是時代的主角，他有足以不會死的理由。他會否是一個例外？這種想法很天真，糾正我的人正是杜魯斯大人。我的啟蒙老師。

我拿著小包敲門，我知道莉迪‧安今天要加班。

「晚上好。」我笑意盈盈的向她打招呼，很高興她也回報一個微笑。

「給妳的，作為節日禮物。」我把手上的小盆栽放在她桌子上。她看來很訝異，不過不是抗拒的眼神，大概不相信會從我手上收到禮物吧？

「我放入了玫瑰的種子。比起送花，充滿生命力的盆栽不是更好嗎？」我向她解釋。是的，我覺得現在的她最需要的是重新開始，比起已連根拔起、每天望著它枯萎的花束，還不如送上令人期待成長的種子更好。

她低下頭，淡淡的笑著，給我一句謝謝。

大人，抱歉我不可以讓薩古斯去陪伴你。作為補償，我只可以善待你在世所愛的人。

你曾教我擁有寬大的心，世界會因此而改變。我以為戰後可以跟所愛的人渡過一個又一個溫馨浪漫的情人節。雖然沒跟愛人渡過，但如果可以為身邊同樣寂寞的人帶來一點溫暖，能夠以喜悅的心情看著別人一雙一對，那也是一種福份。

「諾茵—」莉迪‧安從後叫住了我。

「給妳，」她手上拿著一個殘舊發黃的信封，「早前在大人的遺物中找到的。就當作是…節日的禮物。」她朝我微笑，那是我第一次看到的，炎之安的友善笑容。

信封面沒寫任何字，連收件人也沒有。我邊走邊打開原本已開口的信封。看來這是很久以前大人所收藏的一封信。字跡秀麗，看得出是個很有教養的小孩的字，而且…我認得這手字跡，而下款也確認了我的想法。

兩頁紙的信大半部份都在交待維多利亞湖基地的學習情況，還有對畢業後被委派工作的想法和意見。看來這封信書寫於差不多畢業的時間。

直至最後的兩行字…

「早些日子你問我在養成所最大的得著是甚麼，我想我找到答案了。」

然後，下面貼上了一張小小的，被剪裁過的照片，周遭的人物被剪去，就只餘下兩個人物的頭像…

我記得是甚麼時候拍的…就是在基地最後一次放假，大家鬧著要拍照留念，你被千呼萬喚、威迫利誘才肯就位。

心底裡泛起一陣暖意…薩古斯，你大概不知道，我對這張照片也做了同樣的事呢。

窗外夕陽西下，晚霞紅彤彤的美不勝收。今天是個好日子呢。那麼…家裡的飯菜先留著吧，我也應該去感受一下節日的氣氛呢。

多洛斯‧賈登洛利

很無聊。

走在街頭上，擠滿一雙又一對的情侶，女的懷中必定抱著一束花，又或者拿著大盒小盒的巧克力禮盒。整個街頭倒模似的，在我看來真是嘔心極了。情人節是個不需用腦思考的節日︰送花、吃飯、看電影，啊！永恒的華爾滋！

想出外吃頓晚餐，餐廳推出的全是情侶套餐。那漲價三倍的價錢不是我考慮的因素，但要本小姐吃心形的牛扒，這種庶民品味實在教人不敢恭維。平常寧靜的餐廳被一雙雙情人佔據，桌子排得密密麻麻，所有的綿綿情話都不再有私隱可言，既無聊又滑稽。但這班人還樂在其中樂此不疲。哼，這年頭膚淺實在不設下限。

手機有短訊息傳入。

「情人節快樂，miss you. 」來自某個自以為可以將我追求到手的貴族或是富家公子。連一點創意也沒有。無聊。亳不猶疑地我將短訊刪掉了。

情人節快樂？我每天也過得很快樂，不需要情人，不需要伴侶。這種無聊的節日誰會去慶祝？我只想盡快返回家中的被窩裡去。

車輛駛到日落大道，我發現了熟悉的身影。

「諾茵小姐。」我叫停了漫步的她。悠閒的她令我感到好奇，記憶中這位女士無時無刻都在迅捷工作。今天的她看上去很清閒，也對，她的男人已經不在了，甚至乎已消失於世上。想起來也怪可憐。

「嗨。」回過頭來，她微微對我一笑。在這個敏感的節日裡，她臉上有著不一樣的光彩，跟我所知的慘淡背景不一樣的精神奕奕。

「下班了？」

「我準備吃晚飯去。」

晚飯？在全世界成雙成對的今天，我想她不會是形單隻影的去吃飯吧？那即是她與男人約會去？也不無道理，誰知道美利安多殿下是否仍然在生？不過，就時間上看來，她的復原能力也跟她的傳說一樣強。

「要我載妳一程嗎？」

「謝了，我想在河邊散步。」

我自問不是那種會將內心情感表露於臉上的人，但她似乎看透了我的想法。諾茵換上平淡的笑容。

「我一個人吃飯去，要跟我一起去嗎？」

一個人。我有一刻想笑出來。對於另一個女人在佳節的邀請，我一點興趣也沒有。

「免了，我可不想我的男朋友群看到我跟一個女人過節而產生誤會。」

她笑了起來，雙眼像彎月一樣。

「偶爾也放下身段給別人一個機會吧。賈登洛利家的公主沒必要時時刻刻高高在上也可以顯示出高貴吧？」

她揮一揮手便留下我獨自一人。

放下身段？我是尊貴的多洛絲‧賈登洛利，沒用的男人只有被我拒絕的份兒。

重新坐好，想要繼續駕車回家，但我突然想起了些甚麼。腦海中又再閃過了那一個念頭…

自從被他教訓過後，一直耿耿於懷。本來想在節日刻意的去忘記，偏偏她的說話又再勾起了這個記億…

不過…也許她說得對。那麼、稍微給他發一個訊息吧…

「情人節快樂，Mr. Desert.」

** English version**

Lady Une

When I saw my colleague’ seats were filled with bouquets of flowers, it reminded me that today is Valentine's Day.

It seems that Valentine's Day could really warm the surrounding atmosphere. The headquarter was used to be rigorous, but today it is also infected. The crimson stone wall was full of oppressive feelings, however, it looks more like it was painted in this color deliberately to become part of the Valentine's Day background today.

The red color symbolizes both oppression and passion.

I remembered the day in the past, His Excellency always put a red rose on my desk. Since I was a soldier, I did not give him anything back on the day. But I would make the petals into a bookmark and gave it back to him as a gift. He always accepted with an elegant smile.

I liked the roses he gave me. But I also felt curious that, why did people send a bouquet?

Soldiers have a keen sense of life and death. The bouquets were cut off one by one and there was no root to sustain, nor the ability to open branches and multiply. To put it bluntly, they were just a bunch of remnants.

It may be mean to say that, but since Valentine's Day is so important, the gift to be given to the loved one must truly represent love. At least it should be something that can bring people hope. However, for me, who has never given hope to others, it seems unsuitable to make this argument.

And what did you leave for me, Treize Khushrenada?

I have always wanted to catch up with you, but I was not capable to do that. It seemed that even after staying by your side for a long time, the way I worked was still not elegant enough while this was what you always asked for.

Your spirit will live forever with us, but it is not enough for me...I have never been good at metaphysics. I am a practical woman. You know it. I want something actual on my hand to remember you. The reason for establishing the Preventer is only for chasing your shadow and spirit. You are going to say “Silly Lady”, aren’t you?

Anyway, I have decided to start my life again. I hope it will be more elegant this time and will not make you feel disappointed. This is a small promise I made to you on Valentine's Day today.

Lucrezia Noin

My secretary knocked on the door with a bouquet of roses. She smiled shyly when she came in. I knew what she wanted to say.

"Today's work is completed, you can get off now."

She cracked her teeth and smiled cutely after hearing that. After leaving "Happy Valentine's Day" to me, she jumped out of my office happily. I was infected by her and I turned out to be smiling.

Although I am a woman, I have no experience of celebrating Valentine's Day. One of the reasons is, this kind of affectionate activity seems not suitable to a solider. And another reason is, the man I love is such a staid and boring person.

Today is February 14th, and I have not seen you in 52 days. Zechs, how are you doing now?

I still have hope for your alive, but my partner is completely different.

Lady Une, she invited me to join the Preventers only a month ago. I can't call her a friend. For the time being, we are just colleagues. However, I can't help but care about her. Fifty-two days ago, she lost her beloved.

Everyone could be died in war. But when I was a child, I thought that His Excellency may be an exceptional one because he was the protagonist of the era. I know this kind of thinking was naive, and the person who corrected me was His Excellency himself, my enlightened teacher.

I knocked on the door with a small paperbag, and I know Lady Une is going to be working late today.

"Good evening." I greeted her with a smile, glad that she also returned a smile.

"It is for you, as a Valentine’s gift." I put the small potted plant in my hand on her desk. She looked surprised, but it was not a resisting look. She probably didn't believe that she would receive a gift from me.

"I put in rose seeds. Isn't it better to send potted plants instead of flowers which is full of vitality?" I explained to her. I think what she needs most now is to start again. It is better to send the seeds that are expected to grow than the bouquet that has been uprooted.

She lowered her head and smiled faintly. She thanked me.

Your Excellency, I'm sorry I can't let Zechs go with you. As compensation, I can only treat the people you love in the world.

You taught me to have a forgiving heart, and the world would change because of it. I thought I could spend a warm and romantic Valentine's Day with my loved one after the war. Although I haven't spent time with my lover, it would be a blessing if I can bring a little warmth to the same lonely people around me, also be able to look at others in pairs with joy.

"Noin—" Lady Une called me from behind.

"Here you are," she held a dilapidated envelope in her hand, "it was found in His Excellency’s relic. It is...a gift for you." She smiled at me, that was my first time to see a friendly smile on her face.

No words were written on the envelope, not even the recipient. I opened the envelope. This was a letter that His Excellency collected a long time ago. The handwriting was beautiful, I can see that it was the handwriting of a cultivated child, and...I recognise this handwriting, and the signature also confirms my thoughts.

Most of the two-page letter expressed the learning experience of the Lake Victoria Base, as well as the thoughts and opinions on the assignments after graduation. It seems that this letter was written about the time of graduation.

Until the last two lines...

"Previously, you asked me what the most precious thing I gain in the Lake Victoria Base, here is the answer."

Then, a small cropped photo was posted below. The surrounding people were cut out but only leaving two people...

I remembered when it was taken...it was the last holiday at the base. Everyone was clamoring you to take pictures, and you were taking it reluctantly.

There is a warmth in my heart... Zechs, you probably have no idea, I did the same with this photo.

The sunset is glowing red and beautiful. Today is a good day. So, I decide to save the food at home. I should also go out and feel the festive atmosphere today.

Dorothy Catalonia

It is boring.

The streets were crowded with couples. Women were all holding a bunch of flowers, or chocolate gift boxes in their arms. All places looked like the same and it was really disgusting. Valentine's Day is a day that does not require any creativity - sending flowers, having fine dinners, watching movies. What an Endless Waltz!

Never going out for dinner tonight. It is because the restaurants only offer the lover set menus. The triple price increase is not what I concern, however eating a heart-shaped steak is really disgusting me. Also, the restaurant is occupied by pairs of lovers, and the tables are lined up densely. All the secret love talks no longer have privacy at all. Don’t they feel embarrassing? How can the people enjoy it? Humph, I just can’t stop despising them.

There was an incoming message on my mobile phone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, miss you." It came from a noble or rich man who believed he could attract me. Not even creative at all. I am bored. I delete the text without hesitation.

Happy Valentine's Day? I live happily without a lover or a partner. I don’t want to celebrate this boring day, instead I just want to return to my bed as soon as possible.

When I drove to Sunset Boulevard, I found a familiar figure.

"Miss Noin." She was strolling. I am curious. In my memory, this lady is working swiftly all the time. However, she looked she was in leisure. It may be because the one she loved is no longer here or even died. It is pitiful for her.

"Hi." Looking back, she smiled at me slightly. She looked too brilliance in this festival for lover, which was too different to what I expected.

"Get off work?"

"I am going to have dinner."

Dinner? Today? I don’t think she would go to dinner alone today. Is she going on a date with a man? This is reasonable. Who know whether Milliardo Peacecraft, His Highness is still alive or not? However, in terms of time, her resilience is as strong as her legend.

"Do you want me to take you a ride?"

"Thanks but I want to take a walk by the river."

I am not the kind of person who would show the inner feelings on my face, but she seemed to see through my thoughts. Noin puts on a smile.

"I'm going to eat by myself, do you want to join me?"

She eats alone. I want to laugh. I am not interested in another woman's invitation for Valentine’s Day.

"I will have to say no. I don't want my boyfriends to misunderstand when they see me spending today with a woman."

Noin laughed, her smile looked like a crescent moon which was so attractive.

"Occasionally, why don’t you put down your arrogance and give others a chance? Even you are the elegant lady from Catalonia, it does not mean you have to show arrogance all the time, right?”

She waved her hand and left me alone.

Giving others a chance? I am Dorothy Catalonia, the noble from Catalonia family. Rejecting men who I am not interested in just very common to me.

Sitting well again and I want to continue driving home, but suddenly I remember something. That thought flashes through my mind again...

I often think about him since last time we met. I try to deliberately forget it during today, but her words evokes this memory again...

But... maybe she is right. Why don’t I just send him a message...

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Desert."


End file.
